In order to improve the visual environment of a night road or a tunnel middle section so that light environments produced by artificial light sources can meet the requirements of driving safety, stability and comfort when a driver drives on the night road or in the tunnel middle section, it has been a problem not solved satisfactorily how to measure parameters that influences the light environments, including factors such as color temperature, color rendering index and brightness of an artificial light source, for providing a guiding standard of light environment settings to reach a safe and comfort level for visual recognition when driving on the road.
The methods for evaluating a light environmental parameter standard of a night road or a tunnel middle section, as disclosed domestically or abroad, lacks research on visual efficacy of a driver under different light source characteristics. Because a driver has different visual feelings and visually recognizes a target object differently in different light environments within different time segments, a comprehensive, objective and simple measuring method and system is needed for analyzing the visual efficacy of a driver under different light source characteristics so as to obtain a light environmental parameter standard that meets the visual recognition requirements of a driver in different light environments.